


Три раза, когда Дрим не был счастлив (и один раз, когда был)

by Evilfairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: что бы он ни делал, счастливее Дрим не становится.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, DreamTeam - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Три раза, когда Дрим не был счастлив (и один раз, когда был)

**Author's Note:**

> дсмп, ролеплей!  
> в основном про дрима, в одной части есть дрим/фанди (пояснение про эту часть: основывается на свадебной речи дрима, где все, что он говорит, так это то, что фанди сделал его счастливым. спасибо, дрим, за язык тебя никто не тянул), свадьба представлена как часть лора.  
> я честно, не помню, какое у сапнапа оружие.

**1**

Дриста спрашивает его: 

— Ты счастлив?

Её голос доносится из его разума, из его груди, из самого сердца. Оттуда, где тлеет мягким теплом погасший пожар её жизни, казалось, безудержный, но теперь остывающий и уже никогда не вспыхнущий снова. 

Дрим смотрит на свои руки, чистые, без намека на грязь или кровь на них. После наклоняется вперед и смотрит на свое отражение в чистой речной воде, по которой то и дело проходит рябь от танцующего вокруг ветра. 

— Я должен быть счастлив? — спрашивает он. Бьет с усилием ладонью по воде и обращает воду в лед. Мир ухмыляется Дриму его же улыбкой, покорный каждому его желанию. Ему даже не надо напрягаться. 

Дриста зевает. 

— Не знаю, почему нет? Ты же самый сильный теперь. У тебя есть сила: моя и твоя. 

Дрим снова смотрит на свои чистые руки и видит, как по ним течет кровь, её кровь. Он жмурится, утыкается лбом себе в плечо и глушит судорожный всхлип. Сила, его и Дристы, танцует в его теле. Он забрал эту силу у своей сестры. Вместе с её жизнью и душой забрал себе. 

И Дриста медленно засыпает внутри его сердца. 

— Я скучаю, — шепчет Дрим. 

— По кому? — сонно удивляется она и вновь зевает. — Разбуди меня, когда будет что-то интересное. У меня совсем нет сил. Одолжишь мне свое тело тогда? 

И Дрим чувствует, как она умиротворенно отправляется в царство грез, в его собственное царство, созданное лишь для неё. Он остается один в покорном его силе мире, цветущем и ярком, полном березовых лесов, страшных тайн, рек лавы и бесконечных пустынь. 

Он был глупцом, когда думал, что будет счастлив, получив назад всю свою силу, что Дриста забрала при своем рождении. 

Мимо пролетает пчела, и Дрим снова смотрит на свое отражение в оттаявших речных водах. И ему мерещится, что там не его лицо, а лицо смеющейся Дристы. Он вспоминает её вопрос и тихо шепчет:

— По тебе.

**2**

Джордж спрашивает его:

— Ты счастлив? 

Дрим лениво болтает ногами, сидя на краю пропасти. Внизу булькает лава, она так далеко, но ему кажется, что она все равно согревает его пятки. Джордж смотрит на небо, лежа рядом и кусая травинку. 

— А ты счастлив? — спрашивает Дрим. Джордж поворачивается и подпирает голову рукой. 

— Почему мне не быть счастливым? 

Дрим не знает ни одной причины для этого. Откуда-то справа доносится сердитое пыхтение Сапнапа, рубящего деревья, его белая футболка сливается со стволами берез, пряча его от глаз. Дрим улыбается, и ложится рядом с Джорджем, тоже глядя на небо. То безмятежное и такое синее, что глазам больно. Он закрывает лицо рукой. 

— Это мои… наши земли, — бормочет Дрим. — Мы будем здесь счастливы. Всегда. Надо только стать достаточно сильными. Мне надо стать достаточно сильным. 

Он прижимает руку к груди и думает, что пока Дриста гуляет так глубоко в царстве снов, он не может рассчитывать на ее силу. Только на свою, а он слаб, так слаб…

— Разве ты не самый сильный в этих землях? — фыркает Джордж. — Куда еще сильнее? 

— Ну Сапнап мог бы убить меня, если бы захотел. 

— Зачем Сапнапу хотеть тебя убить?

Дрим пожимает плечами и отмахивается от тревоги. Но та неотступно шепчет сотней злых демонических голосов, предрекая скорые беды. Дрим тянется к своей маске, лежащей на траве, но Джордж перехватывает его руку. 

— Зачем? Не надо с нами, — просит он, и Дрим поддается ему. — Чего ты боишься? Сапнапа? Боже! Наслаждайся нашим счастьем.

Дрим не боится Сапнапа, он слишком хорошо его знает. Он медленно берет маску в руки и смотрит на её белое улыбающееся лицо. 

— Я боюсь будущего, — говорит наконец он. 

И надевает маску при Джордже.

  
**3**

Сапнап спрашивает:

— Ты счастлив? 

До свадьбы остается совсем немного времени, пара каких-то недель, и Дрим чувствует, что волнуется все сильнее и сильнее. Он ходит туда-сюда, много вздыхает и абсолютно не знает, чего ему ожидать. 

Он не женился до этого никогда в жизни. 

— Как это вышло? — задает он вопрос не столько Сапнапу, сколько себе. Но отвечает Сапнап: смехом и невнятным ворчанием. 

Как вышло, что Дрим собирался выйти замуж за Фанди? Он не знал ответа. Фанди долго ухаживал за ним, что частично напоминало издевку (и у Фанди были все основания издеваться над ним!), но, кажется, на самом деле… Фанди просто его любил. Дрим не знает, за что. Все считали, что он недостоин любви. Он был злодеем, который причинял людям боль? Наверное. 

— Не худшая пара для тебя, а? — Сапнап ухмыляется, а потом снова смотрит на свой меч. Тот чистый и острый, но Сапнап не может оставить его в покое. Доводит до совершенства. 

— Лучшая, — искренне говорит Дрим и улыбается под маской. — Я счастлив. 

Он говорит это и замирает. Сапнап не замечает его окоченения и хохочет, шутит про счастливых женатиков, желает им завести побольше детей (только осторожнее, эта линия Вилбура, гены этой семьи любят делать странности, возможно, у вас родится овца или кролик!). Дрим чувствует, что сейчас задохнется от паники. 

Он счастлив. Фанди сделал его таким счастливым, по-настоящему, кажется, сотни лет прошли с тех пор, как ему задали впервые этот вопрос и он смог искренне сказать “да”. Но Дрим… Дрим знает правило, он выучил урок. 

Твои привязанности делают тебя слабым. Твои чувства делают тебя слабым. Вещи, которыми ты владеешь, люди, которых ты любишь, все это… Все это делает тебя слабым. 

Дрим не может быть слабым. 

— Мне нужно кое о чем попросить Джорджа, — говорит он и вскакивает со своего места. 

— О чем? — удивляется Сапнап.

— Сделать меня несчастным.

  
**4**  
  
Сэм спрашивает его: 

— Я принес тебе часы. Ты счастлив? 

Дрим морщится под разбитой маской. Стены давят на него, сплошной обсидиан. Он мог бы сломать его одним прикосновением. Мог бы, если бы только Дриста проснулась и ответила ему из глубин его души. Но Дриста спит так тихо, её как будто нет. Он один. Совсем один. 

— Одна ведьма сказала мне, — говорит Дрим Сэму. — Сказала, что я никогда не буду счастлив. А я решил, что буду. И я старался.

— О, правда? — без особого впечатления отзывается Сэм, скорее просто чтобы поддержать диалог. Он ждет, когда можно будет покинуть камеру, Дрим это понимает. Он торопливо продолжает:

— Как я мог быть несчастен? Я разорвал все свои связи - с друзьями. С тем, кого я любил. С домом. Я... Я не мог быть несчастен, Сэм, ведь мне было нечего терять. Я был свободен от горя.

Сэм вздыхает и не отвечает ему.

Дрим смотрит в стену из обсидиана. Он мучил людей, крал их вещи и чувства, манипулировал ими, бросал и пытался подчинить. 

Только вот... что бы он ни делал, счастливее Дрим не становится.

— Сэм, — зовёт он.

— Да? 

— Я несчастен.

И Сэм отвечает:

— Я знаю.


End file.
